


Study Break

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Clarke's got a dick, F/F, G!P, G!P Clarke, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 07:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People on twitter were asking for it. So here it is. G!p Clarke doing Lexa from behind. Unbeta'd so don't drag me too hard for my errors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Study Break

Clarke peers up from her sketchbook when she hears yet another loud sigh from across the dorm room. Lexa is hunched over her law textbook, highlighter twirling through her long nimble fingers.

"You've been sighing at that same page for half an hour, Lexa."

Lexa looks up and offers a tired smile.

"Sorry... I'm having trouble concentrating. Big exam tomorrow."

Clarke puts her art supplies aside and stands to stretch, her shirt rising up in the process. She catches Lexa's eyes roaming over the soft pale skin of her lower stomach and Clarke gets an idea.

"I think you need a study break," Clarke says lowly as she takes Lexa's book puts the highlighter in as a bookmark.

"And what does that entail exactly?"

Lexa looks skeptical but intrigued. Clarke slides onto the tiny twin bed behind her, legs splayed out to either side of Lexa. Her sweatpants are cutoffs and Lexa eyes Clarke's messy toenail paint job, her toned calves. Clarke's hands come to grip the brunette's shoulders and press in slowly. She ghosts her lips over the shell of Lexa's adorable tiny ear.

"I work some magic and loosen up some knots for you."

Clarke starts working in earnest after a sharp nod from the girl between her legs. She scoots up a fraction for better leverage. Lexa lets out a quiet yet explicit sounding moan and Clarke feels a twitch inside her boxer briefs. Shit.

Clarke moves a hand down to readjust her dick, as Lexa leans her head back with another groan of pleasure. Speeding up and desperate that her extra body part doesn't betray her, Clarke wonders if this was a mistake.

She unlock a monster bit of tension in Lexa's neck and the girl in front of her actually shudders in ecstasy.

"Clarke?"

Too focused on staying cool and not popping a massive hard on, Clarke just hums in response.

"Do you think I could lay down? Maybe take my shirt off?"

She feels herself growing longer and harder at the thought, but Clarke just stands and shifts on her feet as Lexa takes off her shirt. Then her bra. Now she's just staring up at Clarke. The look in her eyes says danger, and Clarke can't decide which option is worse, getting sucked into those grey-green eyes or getting a full view of her perky breasts.

"Um, yeah. Just... Just ignore whatever is happening in my crotch region."

Lexa lays down on her stomach and pulls her hair to one side again, shooting a seductive look over her tanned shoulder.

"I'll politely refuse. I've told you before, I've thought your cock was beautiful since I accidentally walked in on you stroking yourself in our shower."

Clarke rolls her eyes and moves to straddle her wide hips. She sets back to work, responding to Lexa's moans and sighs. She sits back on the top of Lexa's thighs, and lets her hands run from the top of her relaxed shoulders to the waistband of her running shorts.

"You can go lower, Clarke."

Her hands have a mind of their own, and she's kneading into Lexa's plump ass before the sentence is even out. Lexa is no longer quiet, no longer still, her ass arching back to rub at Clarke's fully erect dick through their clothes.

Lexa sends her the filthiest look over her shoulder and then eyes the tent in her sweatpants, and Clarke can't help but start to rock her hips to meet Lexa's.

"I want you," Lexa breathes out and Clarke nearly implodes at the huskiness in her voice.

Clarke has to regain some control of the situation, so she moves back and pulls Lexa's shorts off. She presses a soft kiss to Lexa's shoulder, then stands and rids herself of her own top and sports bra.

"You sure?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods furiously then takes off her underwear. Clarke catches the dark damp spot as they fall to the floor. Lexa turns to lay on her back as Clarke moves to lay on top of her, a forearm on either side of her head. It feels awkward at first, but she eventually leans in for a tentative kiss that turns heated the moment Lexa licks at her bottom lip. That sets off the beast in Clarke, and she's soon licking, biting, and sucking at Lexa's neck. Clarke lets out a low growl as Lexa reaches down to try to push off Clarke's sweatpants.

"Not yet," Clarke says as she starts to lick and nip her way down Lexa's toned body. She swirls each nipple, leaving a hickey at the swell of her right breast. One sharp bite at the sharp jut of her hipbone and Lexa's hands tangle in blonde hair.

Lexa is neatly trimmed, and her thighs part for her like they're spring powered. She's wet, glistening and swollen. Her clit seems to be pulsing under it's hood.

"God, you're beautiful," Clarke huffs out then she moves in the take a taste. Her tongue moves from her opening to her clit and Lexa can't look her in the eyes anymore. Her voice turns into a needy whimper as Clarke starts out a moderate pace. Sucking at her clit as her tongue slashes over it, Clarke moves down to dip into her opening. She alternates each action until each breath Lexa takes or lets out is a loud moan.

She knows Lexa's close by the way her hands are like death grips in her her hair, the way her thighs are snapping shut over her ears like earmuffs. Clarke pulls back then, and Lexa sobs at the loss of contact.

"Hands and knees," Clarke commands. Lexa moves in record time, slick pussy on display as Clarke strokes at herself. Lexa watches as Clarke moves forward on her own knees to line herself up to Lexa's entrance.

"Go slow at first," Lexa whispers, "You're pretty huge."

Clarke pushes her head in with some resistance. Lexa is tight. Clarke gives her ass cheek a rough slap to distract her from the burning stretch and manages to slip in a few more inches. She leans forward, grabbing the headboard to support herself. Clarke has to still for a moment as her hard nipples brush against Lexa's back. She gives a slow thrust then she's finally bottomed out.

"I'm going to," Clarke rasps into Lexa's ear, "Fuck you into oblivion, Lexa."

The pace she sets is brutal, fast and hard, as she straightens back up. She can feel the curve of her dick poking the soft spongy place inside Lexa that has the brunette matching her backwards thrusts to Clarke's forwards thrusts. They're both panting and the sound of their skin meeting is louder than before. Clarke reaches around to rub at Lexa's throbbing clit and Lexa lets out a obscene scream.

She can feel her balls tighten, so Clarke bites hard into Lexa's neck to distract herself. That proves to be the wrong move as Lexa clenches hard around her shaft. Two more circles of her clit and Lexa arches her back beautifully, letting out a long moan of Clarke's name, wetness coating both their thighs. Clarke pushes Lexa down with her full weight into the sheets, and widens her stance. Lexa is still riding a powerful orgasm as Clarke ruts into her as hard and fast as she can. Lexa is trying to muffle her screams in her pillow, but Clarke is absolutely drilling her from behind. 

"Fuuuck," Clarke huffs out, and then she's gone. She's shooting her come deep within Lexa's warm wetness, and she's never come this hard in her life. She feels like she's filling Lexa up. Her hips slow, and her huge load tapers off. Once she feels Lexa stop spasming around her hardness, Clarke presses a kiss to her temple and catches her toothy grin.

"Feel better?"

"Absolutely. But I think we both need a shower."

Clarke moves back and watches mesmerized as their combined release drips out of Lexa. This is a sight she could get used to. Eventually she stands and moves to their shared bathroom.

"Join me?" Clarke purrs and Lexa is on her feet in seconds.


End file.
